


Tease

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed, syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, more henvie, oh boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye





	Tease

“Jay help me with this box.”   
"I thought you said you didn’t need any help.“   
”….it’s too big…“   
"Last time I checked you liked big.”   
“Yeah and you like helping me finish so why don’t you come over here and do just that.”

 

"Having trouble getting it up are you?“   
"I beg your pardon?!”   
“The wreath. You’ll need a taller ladder to reach that high.”   
“Maybe if you grab it for me I’ll be able to get it up faster.”   
"I don’t know. It’s kinda cute to see you struggle.“   
"You truly are wicked you know that?”   
"Not exactly the word I’d use but I suppose so. Then what does that make you?“   
"Hungry mostly. I’ve been craving that special dish all day.”   
“You always did prefer eating out." 

"Are you ready to go?”   
"Yeah but I have to pee first.“   
"Wow that was fast.”   
“Oh shut up." 

"Well, you coming?”   
“Not yet but I will be I assure you.”   
"Evie.“   
"Jay.”   
“You’re disgusting.”   
"Don’t call me disgusting!“   
"No you’re a tease and it’s awful.”   
"But you love it.“   
"This is true.”

"Aren’t you coming?“   
"It’s pretty early to get ready for bed. Or maybe you’re starting to turn into an old woman?”   
“Jay I’m younger than you if anyone’s old it’s you.”   
“Ah see the passage of time has already turned you bitter.”   
“Just come up stairs with me so we can get off together. You’ve done nothing but patronize me all day and it’s made me horny.”   
"I thought you’d never ask.“


End file.
